WWE Network
The WWE Network is a subscription-based video streaming service owned by WWE. The concept was originally announced in 2011. On January 8, 2014, WWE announced the network would launch on February 24, 2014 in the United States, with launches in the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Hong Kong, Singapore, and the Nordic countries set for late 2014/early 2015. Overview WWE Network will also offer fans a revolutionary second screen experience for all original programming and live events via the WWE App, similar to the interactive fan experience currently available for flagship TV programs Raw and SmackDown. WWE collaborated with MLB Advanced Media (MLBAM) to build a powerful solution for delivering 24/7 WWE content to fans. MLBAM will provide its industry-leading technology services, including video streaming infrastructure, application development and operational support for reliable cross-platform distribution. MLBAM has been at the forefront of streaming technology for more than a decade, powering its own live video subscription product since 2002. Last year, MLBAM managed live video content for more than 25,000 events, covering 80,000 hours of broadcast programming, across its sports and entertainment partners. “We applaud WWE for this bold, timely and strategic move to fully optimize the power and potential of live entertainment,” said Bob Bowman, President and CEO, MLBAM. “We are proud to work with WWE to help provide its millions of loyal fans with unencumbered access to distinctive and engaging live content across the devices they use most.” WWE Network is scheduled to launch in the United Kingdom, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Singapore, Hong Kong and the Nordics by the end of 2014/early 2015. All 12 Live Pay-Per-View Events All 12 current WWE pay-per-view events – including WrestleMania – will be available to subscribers live, as well as on demand. Live pay-per-view 30 minute pre- and post-shows. Original Programming Every Monday and Friday night, WWE Network will air 30 minute pre- and post-shows for WWE’s weekly cable programs Monday Night Raw and Friday Night SmackDown. Programming Original programming * All WWE pay-per-view events (currently 13 per year) broadcast live. * WWE WrestleMania Rewind – The first show named to be part of the network; a retrospective look at WrestleMania's memorable moments. * The Monday Night War: WWE vs. WCW – A television series about the Monday Night Wars. * WWE Legends' House – A reality television series featuring several WWE legends. * WWE Countdown – A top-10 countdown show based on interactive fan polls. * WWE NXT – Airs weekly on Wednesdays, including periodic special live episodes. * WWE Superstars – Airs weekly on Fridays. * Pre-show for Raw. * WWE Beyond the Ring – Documentary portions of previously-released WWE DVDs featuring various performers, organizations, and storylines. * WWE Slam City – An animated series featuring current WWE talent, based on the Mattel toy line of the same name. * Legends of WrestleMania – ''A spin-off special of the ''Legends of Wrestling round table panel format, focusing on Wrestlemania related topics. * This Week in WWE – A weekly 30-minute recap of the past week's WWE action. * WWE Main Event – Airs weekly on Tuesdays. * WWE Rivalries – A show documenting rivalries in the WWE. * WWE 24 – A show that goes behind the scenes of WWE events and Superstars. * Live! with Chris Jericho - interview series hosted by Chris Jericho once a month. * Stone Cold Podcast - interview series hosted by Stone Cold Steve Austin once a month. * WWE Quick Hits - A monthly show with extra short clips from various DVDs & WWE Network shows. * WWE Music Power 10 - A monthly Top 10 WWE Music countdown show. * WWE Culture Shock - Corey Graves reveals a variety of unique venues, customs, music, food and people as WWE’s tour travels around the world. * Jerry Springer presents WWE Too Hot for TV * WWE Unfiltered - interview show hosted by Renee Young. * WWE The Playlist Upcoming Shows * Camp WWE - animated short-form comedy series with Seth Green * WWE Swerved * WWE The List * WWE Diva Search Repeat/archival programming In addition to previous editions of the original programs listed above: * Virtually every WWE, WCW and ECW pay-per-view event ever produced is available for on-demand streaming. Although WWE promotes the selection as every pay-per-view ever made, a handful of international PPV events have not yet been made available. * Encore broadcasts of Raw and SmackDown at least 30 days old (original broadcasts will continue to air exclusively on cable television). * Additional content from WWE Libraries, which has a library of over 100,000 hours of programming, will be added over time. * Select episodes of World Class Championship Wrestling * Select episodes of ECW Hardcore TV * Every episode of WCW Clash of the Champions * Select episodes of WCW Monday Nitro * Every episode of Saturday Night's Main Event * Encore broadcasts of Seasons 1, 2 & 3 of Total Divas. * Select WWE Classics on Demand programming. * Select episodes of Tuesday Night Titans * Select episodes of WWE Tribute to the Troops * Select episodes of WWF Prime Time Wrestling * Seasons 1, 2 & 5 of WWE Tough Enough * Every WWE Hall of Fame induction ceremony * All 1998 episodes of Raw from the Attitude Era * Select episodes of Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling. Although the United States parental guidelines rating system rates most weekly WWE television programs TV-PG, the WWE Network broadcasts a wider range of content. A parental controls block is available and content rated TV-14 and TV-MA are preceded by an advisory warning. The network airs footage featuring Chris Benoit, but an advisory warning is displayed before each airing; it marks the first major airing of Benoit footage or even mention of Benoit in said footage since his murder-suicide in 2007. Over the Edge 1999, infamous for Owen Hart's death at the event, is also available for the first time since its original air date, however some portions of the event have been edited out of respect to the Hart wrestling family. Matches called with Jesse Ventura on commentary, which have previously been dubbed over due to a 1991 lawsuit, air with the original commentary. While the network promoted on-demand airings as being unedited, some instances of expletives and all nudity are censored. At launch, all but one of New Jack's matches were removed from ECW pay-per-views, as was his surprise return at Heat Wave 1998, due to a combination of musical rights issues over his entrance music and the inability to remove the music without losing the original commentary audio. The deleted matches were eventually reinstated with replacement music and newly recorded Joey Styles commentary. Category:WWE Universe